mea_astafandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamic Timeline
Key N.A.T: New Arrian Time A.L.T: Arrian Lunar Time L.S.T: '''Lapiaedis Stellar Time '''Timeline '-20,000' January: 'The formation of the world '-9,458 July: Arriah develop a civilization with government and language. '-2,093' 2 October: 'Arriah Civilization falls '-2,092 16 August: War of the Granite Isle '-2088' 22 January: 'Lapiaedis rises '-2,074 22 February: Theka Arriah is formed '-1,825' 29 July: Inika Civilization rises '-1,766' 22 April: Caisor Civilization rises '-1,660' 26 December: Qing Empire rises '-1,567' 14 October: Mizraimian Civilization rises '-1389' 2 July: 'Nor Chillia rises '-1,284 23 November: Chinca Toka rises '-1191' 24 February: 'Beletha is founded '-817 19 August: 'Posidean Empire rises '-660 30 November: Jimu rises '-654' 21 April: Remorian Empire rises '-237' 25 March: Norasil is founded '-224' 8 January: Hy-Brasil is founded 15 7 August: Ankaribul is founded 66 4 September: ''1st Remorian Civil War'' 115 3 September: Tayouan is founded 141 15 January: Nayaain is founded 460 6 July: Ottomara is founded 516 8 November: Austoros is founded 627 22 September: ''2nd Remorian Civil War'' 628 23 October: ''Meum Odyssea et Tempus de Spatii is published by Seneca Tacitus Mirumus '''640' 25 August: '''Maxentius reforms Remoria and brings an end to the old corrupt Remorian Empire. He is formally crowned the first Empire by the Remorian Church. '''891 25 October: Soverland is founded 915 19 December: '''The Infinite Empire is at its peak '''1142 27 October: Sover-Austo is formed 1163 7 March: '''Darian of Al-Aishera is crowned king of the Chillian Empire. '''1173 20 June: '''The ''Nor Chillia Civil War ''ends, officially ending the Chillian Empire. '''1174 11 February: Refugees from the fallen Nor Chillian Empire found the Valyuan Republic. 1193 18 September: '''Remoria restores Ailech as an independent state. '''1201 30 April: Theka Arriah reforms into the Rynland Kingdom 1205 31 March: Refugees from Nor Chillia found the Terrethan Kingdom. 1212 15 December: Imperial colony of Darian is founded by Terretha in North Western Anaeia. 1214 1 September: Imperial Colony of Jungalia is founded by Terretha in annexed territory from Ottomara. 1226 6 March: Torneth colony is founded by Rynland. 1232 29 April: Terretha annexes Ailech into the Kingdom and renames it the Colony of Dorian 1244 25 April: War of 1244 commences in Terretha territory between Terretha and Valyua. 1246 10 August: Valyua is annexed into Terretha 1253 25 August: War of Tribes commences between Terretha and Norasil and Hy-Brasil. 1254 23 April: '''Construction completes on the Great Tower of Terretha. '''25 December: Artificial Archer (Dispenser) is invented. 1256 5 August: Norasil and Hy-Brasil are annexed into Terretha 15 January: Hedwig-Vexia, Hessaria Colony, and the Prussaria colony unify under Viktorion the Ironclad to create the Koratell Empire. 1257 17 August: New World Trading Co. is created by Terretha. 1258 2 April: ''United Federation of Allied States'' is founded. 1258 3 June: Construction finishes on the Republic Tower 1265 30 August: Terretha Revolution 1267 26 July: Iron Golem Revolt 1268 23 October: Iron Golem Massacre 1278 6 June: '''The Terrethan Kingdom is reformed into the Terretha Res Publica. '''1284 2 February: The piston and redstone circuit are invented by Tiberius Cornell. 1288 4 April: Simon Agrippa invents the rapid fire arrow launcher. 25 March: Septimus Godridge is born. 1291 23 March: Tiberius Cornell redesigns his redstone circuit, making it more efficient. 17 May: Schulturstump is founded 1293 18 February: Simon Agrippa designs the cannon, but is unable to build a working model. 1294 15 July: The Automatic Rapid Fire Artificial Archer Army (ARFAAA) is put into use by the Terretha military. 1301 4 July: The 1300 War 1304 21 November: Tiberius Cornell, Praetor Drithulus, and King Ryn II are thrown over Cornell Tower by Koratell troops and are killed. 11 December: Terreth of Torneth Colony becomes the Steward of Rynland. 1305 2 April: ''The Great Flood'' 1309 9 October: Koretell is split into North and South Koratell. Piece of Koratell is split into the Federal State of Staxonboro, which is owned by the United Federation. 1320 19 July: ''Lunar 1 mission is a success. '''1327' 15 July: ''Eris 2 mission succeeds. '''1334' 28 July: '''First Photograph taken in Terretha. '''19 August: '''Architect Antione Gratian complete construction on the town of Val Gratian. '''1337 17 January: ''Moiette Independence'' 1338 15 November: Septimus Galigan dies 1341 9 September: Andera War 1342 3 July: ' ''Torneth Secession '''1344 28 April: First successful cannon is invented by Rynland for the war in Torneth. 1345 1 May: '''Torneth founded '''29 July: First Tank is invented by Terretha. 1346 19 November: Remoria-Andera War 1350 19 March: '''First case of the Great Plague is reported in Chinca Toka. '''17 October: '''Oliver Godridge sails around the world. '''1351 25 October: '''Anderan Independance '''1352 1 August: Samuel Katarius and Septimus Godridge cure the Plague 1356 19 October: '''Construction on Jokendam is completed '''1361 25 November: ''1st Terrethan Civil War'' 1362 1 March: Colony of Darian leaves Terretha and Jokenstomp is founded. 1365 3 June: The Terretha Res Publica falls and the Empire begins. 1366 15 April: '''Antoine Gratian is executed on the Tribuline. '''21 April: Oliver Godridge is exiled 1372 4 May: '''Jungalian independance '''1376 4 November: '''South Koratell annexes part of North Koratell. United Federation does not intervene. '''1380 17 October: Samuel Livius dies. 1382 7 February: Elius Cornell is born. 24 March: Septimus Godridge is killed on the Tribuline for suspected treachery against the Terrethan Empire. 1383 15 April: Southern Koratell annexes North Koratell, forming United Koratell. 1384 19 September: United Koratell takes control of Chinca Toka and Sover-Austo. 1388 28 May: '''Koratell invasion of Jungalia, resulting in the annexation of Jungalia into the Koratell Union. '''1389 2 January: Koratell invades Federation State of Staxonboro and the Winding Pass, taking them both by surprise. 5 January: United Federation declares war on Koratell, but many of the countries refuse to go to war against Koratell, making the Federation practically useless. 17 January: [http://mea-asta.wikia.com/wiki/First_Tragic_War First Tragic War] 15 March: Thomas Newton of Andera is born. 1394 19 September: Two Terretha rescue pilots are captured and imprisoned by Koratell troopers. 1396 4 January: The Terrethan prisoner pilots are rescued by a Rynland Patrol team. 1402 16 April: '''Rynland inventor and politician, Samuel Katarius dies '''1404 14 July: '''Astro 6 launches, and the new Space Station is built. '''1407 2 February: '''Terrethan Nuclear program is started. '''1414 19 March: ''Tragic War II'' 17 July: '''First Nuclear weapon is invented by the Terretha Science Division. '''1418 9 August: '''First fully automatic guns begin testing in Terretha. '''1420 19 March: '''International University of Andera welcomes its first class of students. '''30 May: ''Lunar 6 Terrethan manned Lunar Maximus landing. '''1421' 15 April: MCEdit becomes World Edit 10 November: Thomas Newton invents the Automobile. 21 December: Tenebris Rima (black hole) discovered by Amarcko Godridge, and Oliver Godridge. 1422 13 February: '''Austoros is refounded by the United Federation. '''14 June: Rynland Space Initiative 31 August: Chinca Toka, Jungalia, and Jokenstomp are all refounded by the United Federation. 29 October: 2nd Remoria-Andera War 1424 22 April: '''Terretha stations troops and military posts throughout Beletha and Ankara to keep a watch on Koratell and to aid Posidea with recon about Ankara. They also set up nuclear bases in the south. '''28 August: Newton Industries is founded 20 September: ''Koratell Economic Leap'' * Koratell sets up a trade deal with Jungalia, and their economy skyrockets. * Koratell buys out Wald Handel, a Jungalian trading company. * Koratell switches to Free Market society. * Koratell increases employment rates because of their new Wald Handel company, they have more jobs. * Koratell begins iron and redstone mining. * Koratell sells the City of Studenhad to the United Federation for 1,000 denarii, who then gives it back to Jungalia. 1426 7 March: '''GodridgeX Company is founded. '''21 October: '''Godridge Photographic Space Satellite is sent into orbit. '''1427 15 January: LPLR Mission is a success. 20 March: Amarcko Godridge sells GodridgeX to Space Corp for 120 denarii. 20 April: Thomas Newton invents the solar panel, which creates energy using the suns power. 14 June: '''First Atomic Bomb is used by Andera against Remoria in an effort to end the 2nd Remoria-Andera War. '''22 December: ''2nd Jimu-Qing War'' 1428 8 January: LPLR 2 & ELRS ''missions. '''13 July:' Robula Redstone Circuit is invented by Paseena Robula, a pass time inventor from Austoros. 1429 19 July: ''Millenium War begins -'' '''Space exploration and technology advancements in Terretha halt as the Millenium War breaks out in Anaeia. '''1431 12 April: Johann Beltz of Koratell is the first person from Koratell to enter space, he orbits Mea Asta twice. 25 August: Emmanuel Strauben invents his own more efficient Redstone power circuit by remodeling and perfecting the Robula Model Circuit. 1432 5 January: Bradley Arderren is born in Dawnharbor, Andera 1433 6 May: Air Balloon is invented by Valyuan inventor Balthazar Darius 1434 26 July: ''Eris 4'' - manned exploration of the planet Eris, the closest planet to Mea Asta. 1435 4 June: ''Operation Luna - first manned exploration of of Lunar Parva, a previously unknown and unreachable world. '''1436' 6 April: '''I World Games held in Terretha City '''14 April: Second Terretha Civil War begins: Emperor Aeleus is assassinated at the I World Games by Argus Brutenus. 1437: 14 June: Praem Magister Franz Heimlin of Koratell is assassinated. 5 July: Koratell Revolution 1438 27 December: New Imperial Koratell is founded. 1439 30 May: World Council holds a peace summit in Andera. 9 December: ' ''Third Tragic War '''1443 8 July: '''Ankara falls to Terretha, and Beletha surrenders soon after. '''1448 13 August: II World Games held in Southpool, Andera 1449 2 September: Bradley Arderren meets Thomas Newton, Amarcko shows him his films. Bradley’s interest in film begins. 6 December: '''Soverland goes to Lunar Maximus and constructs more additions to the International Base. '''1450 8 March: '''The United Federation of Allied States is re founded. '''1452 13 March: Bradley Arderren releases his first major film: “Paradise en Luna” 29 March: Thomas Newton publishes his novel: “1499” 9 June: III World Games held in Moietta. 1456 5 August: IV World Games held in Terretha City 1458 16 May: United Federation sends in troops to Mizraimia to push back their territory grab. 1460 11 April: V World Games held in Posidea 24 December: Thomas Newton retires from Newton Industries. Troy Finn becomes the CEO of Newton Industries 1463 24 October: Newton Industries begins construction on the Mega Monorail system 1464 1 February: Thomas Newton dies 8 March: VI World Games held in Stavgorod, Soverland 28 September: Soverland, Terretha, and Posidea form the Ultimate Triumvirate 1468 26 March: VII World Games held in Areopolis, Posidea 1472 1 July: VIII World Games held in Andera City 1476 8 June: IX World Games held in Terretha City 1483 17 December: ''The End Wars'' 1484 December 5: '''Imperial Rynland is founded. '''1487 19 November: After a massive nuclear war which claimed the lives of 75% of Mea Asta's population, the End Wars officially ends when there is no one left to fight. 1496 12 December: ''Third Terretha Civil War begins'': '''Terretha Emperor Dominius Imperius is assassinated while two clans rise up, the Dicesh and the Ariada. These groups fight for supreme control over Terretha. '''1576 18 January: '''Koratell reestablishes it's parliament, ending the 87 year rule of the Erste Imperium. '''1581 19 September: '''The University of Terretha welcomes it's first class, marking the start of the Reawakening. '''1589 17 January: West Jungalia declares its interest in splitting from East Jungalia, and makes it clear that they will do whatever it takes to have freedom. 6 February: Terretha and East Jungalia sign the Rubnik Accords, forging an alliance between the two sovereign nations, and pulling Terretha into the Civil War. 27 May: '''West Jungalia officially secedes from East Jungalia. '''30 May: Jungalia Civil War begins: '''Differences in language and culture separate Jungalia into two sectors, East and West Jungalia. While East Jungalia held control over the Parliament, West Jungalia was left voiceless. This lead the West to rise up and attempt to overthrow the East. '''1590 29 March: Koratell and Terretha peacekeepers are sent to the Sarkovian Islands (Soverland) in order to ensure peace throughout the ongoing political reforms and peaceful protests. 1592 19 April: The Sarkovian Liberators and the Soverland Loyalists create an armistice. The Soverland government is gutted, and the Sarkovian Liberal Society establishes the New Sarkovian Administration. 17 June: Ammenski Alexarus invents the ultimate and perfect version of the Redstone power circuit using the newly invents Command Console. 23 July: Private inventor, Hosnia Mando of the Eretova Colony (Ottomara) invents the first Hyperspeed Transit system. Several months later, Hosnia moves to Terretha where his invention is sold to the Terrethan Science Division to be implemented into everyday use. 1 August: The Central Alliance sets a new law which helps the economies of all Allied nations. 25 November: The August Galloway scandal continues, as investigators look deeper into the history of Galloway and his rapid ascent to money and fame. 1593 30 August: '''August Galloway is killed on his golden birthday. '''7 October: '''Scientific documents from the late 15th century allow for a small technological leap forward, and a new rebirth in scientific and exploratory thinking. '''1594 5 August: '''The X World Games are held in Hedwigheim, Koratell. '''12 September: '''The Discovery Initiative, a division of the Central Alliance, focussed on re-exploring and colonizing the world, as well as space exploration and scientific discovery is established. '''19 November: '''The C.S Northview, the Discovery Initiatives first exploration vessel departs from Taracina, bound for northern exploration. (Roughly an 18 month voyage.) '''27 December: '''Following in the footsteps of Sarkovia and Jungalia, the Eretova Colony Council appeals to the Central Alliance for nationhood. '''1595 5 January: '''The Central Alliance grants the Eretova Colony nationhood. Diplomats are sent to help establish a secure government. '''17 January: '''The C.S Atlas departs from Hedwigheim on a mission to explore the Southern ice caps. (7 month voyage.) '''30 August: '''The C.S Atlas returns from the southern ice caps, bringing back several shards of Thecium they acquired. '''29 September: '''The Fallkirk Transmission is received by a Central Alliance intelligence station. '''1596 '''12 May: '''The C.S Northview returns from its 18 month mission.